Light It Up
by Vanity Little Smurfling
Summary: Come spend Bonfire Night with us, it'll be fun!


"What the heck is Bonfire Night?" Stitch mumbled down the phone line in a confused tone. It was the 5th of November, a British holiday known as 'Bonfire Night' or 'Guy Fawkes Night'. It was celebrated by light fireworks until late in the evening and eating barbecued food or lighting a huge bonfire. Mo scoffed into the phone, both of them being Historians, he should know perfectly well what Bonfire Night is.

"It's a thing me and family do every year. Everyone does it in England, we light off fireworks and eat all night. Wanna come over for the night and celebrate with us?" Mo asked, quite happily. It was hard work asking her parents to have Stitch over, the two were not children any more, and Mo knew her parents were not happy about having a boy over. Even if Mo did explain that they were just friends.

At instant mention of food, Stitch was on board. Hurriedly replying with "I'll ask my mom!" From down the line, Mo could hear Stitch yelling to his mother for permission to stay at her house. It didn't surprise Mo that food was what inspired Stitch instead of spending time with his best friend. "My mom says yeah, it's fine."

"Excellent! See ya later, Stitch!"

"See ya, Mo."

_Click_

Once the sun had gone in and it got dark, the family stood outside in their big coats as Mo's father set up the firework launcher and Mo's mother set up the barbecue. The two Historians sat on bean chairs Mo had placed there and chattered until Mo's mother called for them to get food and Mo's father yelled to say that the firework launcher was ready.

"Awesome! Can't wait to see what fireworks we got this year, dad!" Mo excitedly yelped.

"Oh no," Mo's father said, "You may have to wait, Mo, I've forgotten where the fireworks are in the house..."

"Nice going, honey... Come on, let's go look for them," Mo's mother grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him into the house, "You two help yourself to anything that's cooked!"

"Kay thanks, mum!"

Mo and Stitch grabbed a hot dog each from the barbecue and sat back down on their chairs. Mo happily tucked into hers, almost half-way finished by the time they had sat back down, but Stitch seemed to be taking his time, not even three bites had been eaten of the hot dog. Mo was a bit concerned. Stitch usually ate anything he was given faster than Mo ever could, to see him with food still in his hand was like having an alarm bell ringing and someone shouting "something is wrong with Stitch!"

"Something wrong, Stitch? You ain't eating...?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay, just got stuff on my mind..."

"What stuff? C'mon, you can tell your old pal, Mo!"

Stitch tensed up slightly and tried to ignore her comment. What he was about to do next, he knew would be one of the most difficult things he'd ever have to do, and he once fought off the Spanish for Queen Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and turned toward Mo. "Hey Mo, how long have we known each other now?"

"I don't know, since I moved to America a few years ago?"

"How come I've never seen you hang out with any other boys than me?"

"Uh, I...don't know, I guess I just prefer you to any other boys around her. I certainly prefer you over Dongle."

"Can I...can I tell you something?"

"Sure?"

Stitch placed his hands on Mo's shoulders and pulled her closer, he leaned in and kissed her. Mo was shocked at first, but then she couldn't resist and began kissing back. It was like the most amazing thing she had ever experienced thus far She'd travelled to all kinds of different cultures throughout the span of time, she'd witnessed wars breakout and end right in front of her face, but this was the most amazing thing to her. Kissing her best friend, finally knowing she wouldn't be embarrassed for admitting her love to him. She knew it now, he loved her back. The kiss came to it's end and the two parted lips.

"I really like you, Mo."

"Whoa, uhh, I-I like you too, Stitch. Guess I was always too scared to tell you...since we're best mates and all, you know?"

"Yeah, didn't want to ruin anything between us, right?"

"Yeah," Mo laughed, pink blush forming across her cheek. "But, now I'm not scared..."

The pair shared another quick kiss before Mo's parents came back with the fireworks. The rest of the night was spent watching fireworks, eating hot dogs, and having a whole heck of fun.

I'm just very glad the two didn't need me to step in and show them the past before they learned something in their present...


End file.
